


Coming Home

by fanwriter135



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 21:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanwriter135/pseuds/fanwriter135
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After years spent longing for home, River found it where she would have least expected it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

River stared at the ceiling. The room was large and empty; every surface was a clinical smooth white. It smelt of pain even after all visible traces were removed.

“Two by two….” She sang softly.

Suddenly men appeared everywhere. Men in white coats - blue gloves – and sharp syringes slowly travelling towards her head.

She leapt backwards letting out a shrill cry.

When she blinked the men were gone again. She pulled her knees to her chest and rocked back and forth on the floor.

“…hands of blue……………...….” She whispered.

She closed her eyes and tried to remember home but the memory didn't come.

 

 

 

Years later she found herself staring at the ceiling once again. This one a blotchy mustard colour with Kaylee's little flowers carved into the wood. It smelt of fuel and rusting parts. There were no monsters, but people she loved. And Simon. Simon was there.

“Two by two…..” She crawled off the bed and headed into the kitchen.

“Everything okay?” Kaylee asked, smiling pleasantly.

Wide eyed, River looked at up at Kaylee. “I am ….............…….I am ok.”

Kaylee grinned. “Think you can beat me again at knuckles then genius? Cos I got a good feelin’ about me winnin’ this time!” She teased, as they chased each other down to the cargo bay.

River was finally at home.

 


End file.
